Hover Tank
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Hover Tank Levels vs Turrets History of Availability Update History *The Hover Tank was introduced to the Event Shop during Operation: Devil's Grip *The Hover Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in''' Game Update' of 'April 2nd, 2014. *The Hover Tank was added to Tier 2 Prize Pool of Shadow Ops in the ''' Game Update of June 26, 2014. *The Hover Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Hover Tank's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. Additional Facts *The Hover Tank may pass over the[[Definition of Terms| AoE]] portion of the Status Effect: Cryo & Napalm 'without being affected due to its lack of ground contact. However it will catch fire and suffer damage from both if it takes a direct hit. *The Hover Tank passes over and thus is immune to 'Land Mines. *The Hover Tank may Target and Fire upon all''' Aircraft, Missile Silo Missiles' and 'Hellfire Missiles''' fired from both Hellfire & Hellstorm. *The Hover Tank has a Maximum Range vs''' Aircraft' of 468 due to its Anti-Aircraft Range Bonus. *Starting at Level 7 the Hover Tank can outrange the 'Hellstorm' ( Range 450 ) due to the 20% Anti-Aircraft Range Bonus. *Can also outrange 'Spectre' on the range table, but due to the large splash damage radius, the Spectre can still outrange Hover Tank. *The upgrade cost and time are the same as the' Mega Tank' . *The Hover Tank can target incoming Missiles from both' Units and the '''Missile Silo. *The Hover Tank can Shoot-On-The-Move. *The Hover Tank automatically tries to avoid the explosion of a Missile fired from the Missile Silo by moving away from a Missile's landing spot. However this is not the case for missiles launched by The Hellfire or the Hellstorm. How To Destroy A Hover Tank Moved to a blog post . In-Game Quotes Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Issue * Resolved Bugs : * Hover Tank turrets wiggle. ( G. U. : September, 17 2014 ) * Forum Discussion Links : *Link * External Links *Kixeye Forum Post -'Hover Tanks, Explained' ( Official ) Animated Photos Hover Tank in action.gif|Hover Tank in action Gallery HoverTank(EventShopInfo).png|Event Shop Info HoverTank-EventShopInfoBox.Jpg|Event Shop Description Hover Tank Unlocked.jpg|Unlocked Message Hover tank 10.jpg|Level 10 Message Untitled2.jpg|Level 15 ( Veteran 5 ) Message GameUpdate_04-02-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 2, 2014 Veteran Level 5 GameUpdate 08-06-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 6, 2014 Veteran Level 6 Hover Tank Email.JPG File:HoverTank-Lv08(WF-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory File:HoverTank-Lv14(WF-Lv10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Special Event Prize Category:Unit Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Hovering Category:Mounted Stinger Category:Tank Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z